Don't mess with the seasons
by Tilith
Summary: When Eros's out for his revenge, he gives Cronus a time out, an ally and some bad ideas to mess with the seasons. But at least, our seven heroes are still there to save the world. A/A, J/T, N/O. Rated T because I may swear unintentionally.
1. Chapter 1: Eros' Revenge

_Hey guys! Just got hit by inspiration with this as I was trying to write on my other story of COTT. It's placed a few weeks after the episode 52 "Phantom Rising- Part 2". Enjoy and SMILE!_

**Don't mess with the seasons **

**Part 1: Spring heat **

**First Chapter: Eros' revenge**

She never thought it could become this hot in early May, but apparently, she was wrong about that.

Covered in sweat Atlanta lazily rolled over from her spot on the couch, poking weakly at her boyfriend who occupied the coolest spot on the living room floor. The one with no carpet right next to the ventilation grille.

They had raced each other down the stairs early in the morning for it and surprisingly, Archie had won. Still she was sure that he had somehow managed to cheat, if only she knew how...

"Come on, Arch'! Move over, I'm almost melting up here!", she whined.

He didn't move at all, still lying there, only in his shorts and shirt (he didn't even bother to put on his signature hoodie this morning. The heat, she mused), keeping his eyes closed.

"Archieeeeee!", she whined a little louder.

It had been their game for the past three days of this tiring spring heat wave; she whined, he ignored her, she whined louder, he got annoyed and let her have what she wanted, to exhausted to bicker with her.

But for some reason, this time it didn't work. Atlanta asked herself, if he was sleeping. An evil grin started to grace her face as she got an idea how to make him move_ and _having some fun at one go...

She fished some of the remaining ice cubes out of the jug of water Athena had placed on the TV stand earlier this day, taking care of making no sound in the process. She had to suppress a giggle as she hovered them over his unmoving frame, warily lifting up his white shirt and dropping the ice cubes on his abbs. The effect was hilarious.

"Ahhrg!", a startled Archie exclaimed jumping to his feet. "Atlanta...", he growled menacingly, shaking the ice cubes from his body, seeing her already having taken over his spot.

"First come...", she started with a wide smirk, making herself comfortable on the cool spot, repeating his line, as he had won the morning race. But somehow her smirk dimmed as she saw one forming now on his face as he finished: "...first served."

In a swift move he grabbed the water jug and emptied it out right over her head before she even could shout: "No, Archie, don't even think of...", she was showered with the ice cold water.

Great, now she was drained, stupid magical not-melting ice cubes, but she would return the favor somehow...

"Enough cooling down, Atlanta?", he teased snickering while bowing down over her. Oh, that gave her the right idea she needed.

Smiling bitterly she replied: "Well, yes, thank you, Archie! How considerate of you. Let me share the comfort with you..." She jumped so fast at him he couldn't even react and hugged him tightly in her wet clothes.

"Uuhgh, Atlanta!", he said angrily.

"What, don't like my hugs anymore?", she asked smirking. Before he could reply, Neil stomped in the room.

"Oh, please, get yourself a room! Why is it I can't enter any room without a couple cuddling? Isn't it hot enough for you?"

What was it railing him up this way whenever he saw them or the other couple of the team interacting like, well, like couples do? Atlanta looked quizzically at Archie who just raised an eyebrow.

At Neil's words Jay and Theresa entered the room arm in arm.

"Sorry if we upset you back there Neil...", their leader stated.

Atlanta released Archie so they were holding each other in a side hug. What exactly had they done to the model? Shattered his mirror?

"Upset? Upset? I'm not upset, I just would like to walk through my own home without witnessing canoodle-parties in every corner!", he tossed dramatically.

"Canoodle-party?", Archie asked Atlanta quietly.

"You see, we all know you are happy together and you want to show aaall the world how happy you are, but, for your information, THE WORLD DON'T WANTS TO SEE IT!", Neil blowed, rushing out of the living room.

"Maybe he can't handle the heat...", Theresa tried to explain, shrugging her shoulders while she and Jay turned to leave.

They where stopped by Odie running into the room, dragging a grumpy Neil and a confused Herry with him.

"Guys, we need to go to school!"

"No way we're going to school when they let us off due to the heat!", Archie and Atlanta shouted in unison. Why should they? There was nothing wrong, was there?

"Listen, we need to talk to the gods, this heat isn't natural...", Odie gave his best to explain calmly, despite his excitement.

"You think it has something to do with Cronus?", Jay asked immediately.

"I'm not sure, but a heat wave in early May, all over the world, making things grow instead of drying them out? I don't think it sounds like Cronus, but someone is messing with the weather."

"Alright, let's go!", Jay commanded.

Atlanta wasn't convinced: "Come on, Jay, it's just a little unusual!"

Frowning he replied: "The last time, the weather got 'a little unusual', Demeter was grieving about a missing Persephone."

"Yeah, but it was freaking cold back then," Herry said scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

"Maybe, she's having a hot date this time," Archie smirked.

"Guys, just move!", Odie shouted frustrated.

* * *

As they entered the entrance of the more secret part of the New Olympia High, which seemed even hotter than the outside, they couldn't quite believe their eyes.

"Ahhhh, why can't anybody get a room to themselves? Is it that hard to do that in privacy?", Neil asked starting to freak out again. But this time Atlanta had to agree, she didn't want to see that...

Right at the feet of the golden statue of Zeus, he himself was...snuggling with Hera? And not far away on a bench they could see Ares, the God of war, handing a flower to no other than a giggling Artemis. Something was obviously off here.

As Hermes floated by, a bouquet of olive branches and lilies in his hands, not even bothering to greet them, Odie called him: "Hey, Hermes, can you..."

But he only stopped to say: "Sorry guys, got a date with Athena...". He took of with a dreamy look on his face.

"O-kay... That was weird," Jay stated. Still it was only getting weirder.

They witnessed Aphrodite crackling laughter running through the entrance hall, closely followed by an also laughing Hephaestus, shouting: "I'll get you, my little honeybun!", only earning more giggling from the goddess of love.

"Is someone getting, what's happening here?", Herry asked flabbergast his not less stunned friends.

"Hey kids!", they heard exclaim a familiar voice. Was this..?

"Hercules? Is that you?", Herry asked incredulously. Atlanta had never seen Hercules dressed properly, left alone in a suit, she wondered who gave him this one. But what really surprised her was the green-haired beauty at his arm.

"You mind letting spring and me pass, kids?", he asked with a smug smile.

"S-s-spring?", they gasped. Well, she wasn't ugly usually, but neither that curvy with wavy hair and full lips, competing even Aphrodite herself. She looked hot, Atlanta had to admit slightly jealous.

"Wow, I barely recognized you!", Theresa complimented.

"Yeah, all because of Demeter being wooed by Apollo. They seem to warm up for each other... That's also why it's this warm these days. Lucky for me, Persephone thought this would be a great opportunity to spend some alone time with Hades, so I got the day off!", she declared happily. That explained a lot, but why were the Gods all acting like lovesick teenagers?

No chance for answers today it seemed, Hercules and Spring had just left for their date, too.

"So, you were right, Archie. Demeter _has _a hot date...", Odie said in awe.

"This is just ridiculous!", Neil stated frustrated, crossing his arms and tapping with his foot on the floor. Seriously, something was wrong with him, but Atlanta wasn't to fond of the thought of asking him. Maybe it was better not to know.

Suddenly someone called from above: "No, it's just lovely!"

As they looked up, no one else than Eros floated above their heads.

"E-e-eros, was that you?", Odie was the first and only to find his voice back. Too much surprises for one day could silence you.

Aphrodite's son chuckled merrily.

"Oh, I just wanted to give them a little break, now that I took some things in my hands."

"What do you mean by that?", Jay asked, glancing suspecting at the God's quiver, which contained surprisingly few arrows.

"You know, they say 'revenge is a dish best served cold' and I think, I served Cronus right...", Eros smirked.

She was not sure, if this meant a good or a bad thing for them...

"Eros, just tell me what you did!", Jay demanded anxiously. Atlanta knew he feared that this meant trouble to them.

"Just let him feel the love! He got what he deserved, and Eris aswell. Hahaha, they will give each other enough distraction for a month at least!", Eros giggled disappearing.

"Isn't Eris supposed to be Cronus' grand-daughter? That's disgusting!", Theresa exclaimed shuddering, followed by most of the team, exept Jay and Archie.

"Ugh, gross! Like if Herry would date his Granny...", Odie gagged.

"Hey!", the one in question shouted angrily.

"Just compairing, not that you ever would, I know that!", he calmed his friend.

"Don't you think that's creepy, Arch'?", Atlanta asked him doubtfully.

"Well, technically, most of the Gods are somehow related, you now," he stated in a matter-of-fact manner, shrugging his shoulders.

"Say what?" She couldn't believe that...

"Well, look over there," he pointed at Hera and Zeus, "they are brother and sister," then turned to Artemis and Ares, "those are half-brother and half-sister," now he started to count on fingers, "Hades is Persephone's uncle twice, because she's the daughter of Zeus and Demeter, who are siblings too..."

She couldn't take more, she had to interrupt.

"Stop, please, that's enough!", she exclaimed covering her ears.

Atlanta saw, that she hadn't been the only one grossed out by the lecture.

"You mean, the greek Gods are a bunch of incestuous creeps? Sodom and Gomorrha except for the animals?", Neil asked a disgusted look on his face, similar to the one Herry, Odie, Theresa and herself wore. Atlanta never knew Neil knew something like Sodom and Gomorrha.

"Uhm, you see, sometimes...", Jay started, rubbing the back of his head, interrupted by Neil.

"Oh, gimme a break, I'm out of here! No way I'd stay any second longer in this loony bin!" He left followed by Odie and Herry.

"They really are sickening...", Theresa stated again.

"Let's forget about it. Wanna go sailing with me?", Jay asked shyly.

Theresa raised an eyebrow.

"You know, now that we have some free time and you always say I should relax and..."

Theresa just grabbed the hand of the rambling and blushing boy and said: "What are we waiting for?" She ran of dragging him behind her, not that he minded, both smiling like crazy.

"No thank's, we don't wanna tag along!", Archie mock-called after them.

"Soooo, what will we do in this heat?", Atlanta asked quizzically.

"We need to find a cool place, a basement or something..." That gave her an idea.

"Archie, Odie's room is at the basement!" They looked at each other with enlightenment before they turned, calling: "Odie, wait up!", in unison, leaving the crazy place they were bound to return an other day. But not for now, thanks to Eros' revenge.


	2. Chapter 2: Out!

**Don't mess with the seasons **

**Part 1: Spring heat **

**Chapter Two: Out!**

He knew he would regret it sooner or later, but he didn't think he would regret it so soon to let his friends stay in his room.

"Ha, you won't stand a chance!"

"Bring it on! Let's see who'll beat who...!"

"You know I'm the better racer..."

"In your dreams, love!"

"Mmmh, this ice cream is just to delicious! Watch out Archie, your girlfriend will beat you again..."

"See, even Herry thinks you'll lose!"

"Not true, he's just siding with me!"

They didn't stop. He had let them promise to keep quiet, he let Herry bring the TV and a lot of food down here and gave them his favorite racing game to keep them occupied, he even let them camp on the floor of his room and still they couldn't stop bickering and babbling...

After Jay and Theresa had left for a sailing trip he had hosted his four remaining friends in his room for three days now under one single condition: keeping quiet. Although he had explained to them that he needed silence for upgrading the hardware of his computer, otherwise he couldn't concentrate to the necessary extent. Had he asked for to much?

Odie's teeth gritted and his whole body started to tremble in anger. Why did he ever agree to this? He had to calm down, it was just the heat, they where his friends after all, violence would be the first resort of a limited mind, it would resolve nothing. Slowly breathing, closing his eyes and silently counting down from ten to zero he turned around in his chair and spoke up: "Guys, could you _please_ calm down a little bit?"

"Sorry, Odie!", Atlanta and Archie chimed sheepishly, continuing in silence for a moment. Herry had tried to say the same, but with his mouth full of ice cream he just managed to mumble: "'owy, owie!", or something like that. It would have worked better to calm him down if it wouldn't have been the twentieth time he had heard this in the last three hours.

Odie glanced over to his other guest, who had been the first one seeking shelter in the cool basement and stayed here as long as the heat wave had gotten on. But Neil was frightening quiet, only speaking when he was asked to and kind of a comfortable company down here in the usual lonely, now rather overfilled room. And now, in the noisier part of the unexpected spring break (thanks to Eros' revenge causing this awful heat wave), he somehow had become his calming influence.

It was a soothing sight seeing the beau quietly working in his corner on who knew what at his own laptop or in a sketchbook or even checking himself in his mirror for hours. It was like the heat had finally tamed his vain comrade.

Still, something was off with Neil, who usually only minded himself and his own business, casually dropping comments in the bickering of his friends. Now per example, normally Neil just would have said something to make the others notice him, but the only thing he did, was giving them a nasty look...

Wait, Neil giving nasty looks? That somehow reminded Odie of the weeks before the heat. Neil had started acting weird a few months ago, after the phantom incident. What was wrong with him?

Despite his curiosity and concern Odie got back to work, he would need to talk with Neil about the changed behaviour, but in private, not around the noisy lot.

* * *

Another hour had passed, five times he had to shush down three of his friends, five times he had repeated to himself that they would eventually shut up now for good. And now they were at it again.

"That was cheating, Atlanta! No fair!"

"What, don't like my kisses anymore?", the girl fake-pouted.

"It could be considered cheating, Lan, Archie's right 'bout that. You knew he would be distracted by the peck on his cheek..."

"You're siding with him Herry?"

Calm, peace, breath, no violence Odie, he kept repeating to himself. They would be quiet if he told them this time, they surely would...

He started to turn around with his chair once again only to witness the unexpected blowing up.

"OUT! It's just enough, out you three!", Neil shouted, grabbing all their stuff he could get, tossing it out through the door.

"Out, out, out! Enough bickering, enough munching, enough kissing and cuddling and making NOISE! OUT!" And with the final words he grabbed the astonished three friends and pushed them out of Odie's basement room as well.

Before he slammed the door he added: "AND STAY OUT!"

During the whole scene Odie had just been sitting there in sheer awe, noticing that these were the first words Neil had spoken since the "Morning" he had greeted him with sleepily at 7 am.

Better be careful now: "Uhm...Neil...are you...okay?"

"I'm sorry for the ruckus, Odie, but I needed to end this noise. How where you supposed to concentrate on your upgrading like that. Some self-centered egoists they are", the blonde one replied almost regaining his usual calm. Odie felt a certain urge to slap himself hard. He must have been dreaming... This couldn't be Neil speaking to him.

"Uhm...thanks, but...uh, why did you do this for me? I mean, you didn't have to..."

"Odie, you're just to nice to everyone! You have to put your own needs first place more often or you'll never be able to achieve your goals. Look at me! I just do what others dream of because I put myself first!" This sounded more like the Neil he knew, but still didn't make any sense to him...

"Sorry mate, I still don't get it. You tell me to put myself first, but you're keeping quiet for days because I asked you..."  
"It was your condition to stay in your basement, you know everywhere else it's boiling."

"...you tossed Archie, Atlanta and even Herry out of the room because they were keeping me from working..."

"They were annoying me too."

"...and you never once complained about anything."

"Well, duh. Maybe there is no reason to complain."

"I beg you pardon? Last time we got all sailing for one day you didn't stop moping about having no full body mirror on your disposal, and now you just don't care about?"

Odie looked at the other boy with crossed arms and a lifted eyebrow, giving him a smug grin. He was sure, now Neil was cornered and had to answer him.

Neil shrugged his shoulders putting his hands in the front pockets of his designer jeans.

"You see... I just feel kind of comfortable in here, I don't need a full body mirror right now..." Odie's mouth fell open at the surprising answer.

"You...you feel comfortable...in here? Without a proper bed to sleep, the bathroom smaller then the kitchen, sharing a room with a nerd and almost no mirror?"

"With you around, I don't need a mirror," Neil stated simply. Seeing the flabbergast look in Odie's eyes, he sighed: "You are not allowed to tell this to anyone without my explicit permission." He let himself slump down on the couch, grabbed his laptop and made a few clicks. "Look," he bade Odie the screen.

"Is that...?"

"Yup, me at ten years. Surprise, huh?", Neil said with a small smile.

It was a huge surprise indeed. Neil's laptop displayed a photograph on the screen, showing a much younger, smaller and skinnier Neil, wearing, no wait, this couldn't be, glasses and braces? If Odie compared the old Neil with himself, it dawned on him what Neil had meant. They looked a lot alike, except for skin color, hair and braces of course...

"But how did you...?", Odie started, pointing on the screen.

"Growth spur, contacts, got rid of the braces and worked out a bit. Beauty doesn't come from nothing, you know."

"I never would have guessed you having been a geek..."

"Well, sometimes I miss it, it was so much fun being carefree about looks, but I can't stop it anymore. And I looked really cute back then..." Now Neil was becoming more like himself again. But wait, does that mean, that Neil found geeks attractive? As Archie once had stated right, the only one Neil loved was Neil. Now he had found out that they once had looked alike... And why did his heart beat faster at these thoughts? It was time to change the topic a bit.

"Alright, I get the mirror and comfortable thing I guess. But there's still something off, you were giving them nasty looks all the time, even before the heat wave, what was that about?"

Now it was Neil's turn to look surprised. He asked: "Me? Giving nasty looks? To whom?"

To whom most of the time? Odie skipped through his memories his front in a frown.

"I think most of the time to Archie and Atlanta or Jay and Theresa... But only when they are together as couples usually..."

Neil gulped audibly. Bull's eye, Odie thought.

"You're not jealous of them being happy together after all, are you?", the smaller boy asked with a smug grin.

Neil crumbled down on the couch in defeat.

"It's just not fair," he confessed. Odie was rather concerned now. Whatever was wrong, he'd find out.

"Care to explain?", he asked softly.

"You see, they just have something I'll never have and can display it in the open without any worries..."

Odie couldn't help himself but snorted at Neil's fears,

"Now you're ridiculous, Neil. You can have any girl you want! Just pick one! And no one will stop you from showing of your love, I'm certain. You can brag around as much as...", but Neil interrupted him whining.

"You don't understand! I'm only good at being a friend to girls, relationships just don't work. And I came to realize, that I don't want to be with a girl like that."

Now _that _was a surprise topping after all he had heard before. Furiously blushing without knowing the reason Odie dared to ask: "So, you mean you are..."

"...as queer as a football bat, like they say. You must have noticed by now, that I'm not the typical manly man. I'd even say, there have been a bunch of hints that should have leaped to the eye..."

"But didn't you try to go out with girls a lot of times?", Odie managed to ask without stuttering. This was the strangest conversation he ever had with Neil by far, and considering their out-of-school duties, that said a lot.

"Like I said, I'm to much like them to have a relationship with one of them. Who would toss out the spiders in such a relationship I ask you."

Odie busted out in laughters. This was so unreal but still, it was funny Neil being this franc with him.

"So, when did you find out?"

"Well, I really realized it after the phantom-incident. Remember when Jay and Theresa kissed? It just didn't feel right seeing a boy and a girl kiss. I know it's weird, but I thought, maybe it's the same way some heteros think about same-sex couples kissing... And well, you see, I just _had_ to admit it to myself then. But seriously, if I would have been as clever as you, I would have realized it way longer. I mean, seriously, my first love was practically myself and I am a man after all," Neil joked.

"Yeah, but I am as clever as me, and I never would have come to this conclusion. But it makes sense," Odie half-seriously retorted.

They both looked at each other and started to laugh, feeling completely at ease with the other around.

"You know, I never thought getting along so easy with you as I let you stay in my room."

"You thought I would talk nonstop, mostly of myself, like right now?", Neil asked with a playful blinking of his eye, causing them to burst out in laughters again. As they had calmed down again, Neil questioned: "So, wanna go back to work and silence?"

"Maybe I need a break of that," Odie mused, "Ever played chess?"

"I don't want to brag, but I was one of the best chess players back in middle school," Neil declared smirking. This guy was full of surprises.

"If you're kidding, it will be your doom, 'cause I'll show no mercy to an advanced player!", Odie stated grinning widely while he took out the chess board, placing it carefully on a stool between them.

"How do our friends say usually? Bring it on!", Neil grinned back. "Oh, I'll be white, it's so the color of the season!", he added excited.

Odie rolled his eyes, but let go of it and kept smiling. There really had been hints...


End file.
